gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
ChuChu Rocket!
+ |Playlist = The Grumps duke it out in ALL THE GAMES. ALL OF THEM. |Run = |Status = |previous = SoulCalibur II |next = Kirby Air Ride}} ChuChu Rocket! is the thirty-eighth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Nearly two years later, Arin played the game again with Danny. Episodes With Jon #AAH CATS #AAH MICE With Danny # Revisited Game information ChuChu Rocket! (チューチューロケット! ChūChū Roketto!) is a puzzle video game for Dreamcast developed by Sonic Team. The game was the first popular game with online mode support for any major video game console. At one point, the game was given away free as a demonstration of its online abilities to European Dreamcast owners only, who could order a copy by connecting to the Dreamarena online service with the Dreamcast browser. In October 2010, the game was ported to iOS platforms, followed by an Android version in November 2011. The object of the game is to guide one or more mice ("ChuChus") around a board into one or more goals while avoiding cats ("KapuKapus") roaming the board. The mice and cats all move in predictable paths by always turning right when hitting a wall head on, by following corners or by turning around when in a dead end. ChuChu Rocket!'s multiplayer mode revolves around up to four players placing arrows on the level at once, trying to direct mice into their own rockets and cats into other players' rockets (any cat that reaches a rocket removes a percentage of the mice within). Each player can only have three arrows on-screen at a time and cannot place them on other players' arrows or their own arrows. Arrows would disappear over time, or could be removed by a player placing his fourth arrow (which would eliminate the first arrow placed, thus leaving three). Although a simple concept, this quickly becomes frenetic with the relentless speed of the mice and four players fighting over them. Periodically, special colored mice would appear. A gold mouse would add 50 mice to the player's rocket, while a pink mouse would trigger a random event. These events could benefit the player who collected it (for example, by routing all the mice on screen to their rocket, or dropping cats directly into all the opponents' rockets), benefit all players (such as removing all the cats for a short time and flooding the board with mice), hurt all players (such as briefly dropping lots of cats onto the board) or even change the dynamic of the game by swapping the positions of the players' rockets. While billed primarily as a multiplayer game, the single-player puzzle mode of ChuChu Rocket! had a strong online following. In this mode, players are presented with levels with mice and cats on it and are tasked with placing arrows in order to get all the mice into the rockets and keep all the cats out without further guidance after setting the level in motion. A level editor allows players to create their own puzzle levels to share with others, and thousands of levels were uploaded to Sega's online service during the game's lifetime. A less-featured Stage Challenge mode challenges players to get mice into rockets, guide a cat to eat all the mice, put cats into a computer-guarded rocket, and other tasks, all within a specified time limit. One or two players can work together to solve the 25 available levels. Trivia * This is the first Dreamcast game to be played with Danny. Category:Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:ChuChu Rocket! Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Games played by Jon and Danny